The Five Times Severus Snape Cried
by omnomnivore
Summary: Just what it says in the title, Snape cries. This is for The Five Things Challenge. Oneshot.


This is for the The Five Things Challenge in the hp forums.

* * *

The First Time:

He was seven years old and his father had just come home from the local pub. His father's eyes were bloodshot and he was drunk. His father was roaring wildly at his mother and he started hitting her. Severus ran to the kitchen and hid in the cupboards. He could hear his mother scream out in pain, but he couldn't do anything, he was a scrawny little boy. He was used to the noises, but something about this night scared him senseless. After a few minutes something changed.

He heard his father roar in fear "Put that gods-cursed stick away, woman! I won't stand to have any hocus pocus done on me!"

"No, you bastard! I'm sick of you coming home and beating me! Avada Kedavra!" she screamed out.

Severus didn't hear anymore screaming and thought it was safe to come out. He crawled out of the cupboard and walked quietly to the living room. He stopped as he saw his father's body on the floor and his mother sobbing quietly on the couch.

"Momma, what happened to daddy?" he asked in a near whisper.

"Oh, Sev! I used my magic to defend myself and it hurt him. You don't have to worry anymore; he can't hurt either of us. What do you say we move and travel for a little bit? I know you wanted to see Rome!" she said in exhaustion.

"Really? We can go places and live together and never get hurt again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, now why don't you go to bed, I can take care of myself tonight."

"G'Night momma!" he said as he scampered off to his room.

"Good night my little one." She murmured as she went to move her dead husband's body.

---

While Severus lay in bed, he cried for a new beginning. His father couldn't hurt them anymore and he could be safe and happy with his mother. He never shed a tear over his dead father, he didn't deserve it.

***

The Second Time:

It wasn't until nine years later that Severus Snape cried again. He had just called Lily Potter a 'mudblood'. She was only trying to defend him, but he let his damned pride get in the way and he ruined their friendship. He had sat outside the Gryffindor Tower for hours before she even came out to see him.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I don't know what I was thinking!" he begged her.

"You knew exactly what you were saying! You call everyone else like me a mudblood, why should I be any different?" she exclaimed, outraged.

"You're my friend! Please, forgive me! I'm sorry!" he pleaded again.

"I don't want to hear your lies! Leave, _Snape_, leave!" she said with acid lacing her every word.

---

He cried over the lose of his friend, of the person he loved. He cried for his loss,

***

The Third Time:

"Headmaster! I'm begging you! Protect Lily, please save her! The Dark Lord wishes her son dead and I know he won't stop there! Please, save her!" Severus Snape said on his knees in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"You want me to save only her and let her innocent boy and his father die? You disgust me! You just want her for yourself! What happened to you, Severus?" he said in disgust with cold fury in his eyes.

"Do anything! Just save them! I'll do anything for you, anything at all!" he pleaded.

"I'll save them." Dumbledore said with all his years on his shoulders.

---

That night, Severus cried for Lily, he cried for his stupidity, he cried for ever telling Lord Voldemort of the prophecy. He could never forgive himself, never.

***

The Fourth Time:

On that dreadful Halloween, Severus made his way to the ruins of the Potter house. He ran to her and held her cold form. Tears leaked out and fell onto her chest. He put her down gently and closed her eyes before apparating to the Hogwart's gates.

He walked straight to the Headmaster's office and pledged his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix. He turned traitor and never again did he willingly answer Lord Voldemort's summons.

***

The Fifth and Final Time:

"Please, Severus!" a weak and dying Albus Dumbledore begged.

"Avada Kedavra!" Severus Snape said quietly, he had just killed his mentor. He had just killed the only man who was ever like a father to him.

He fled with Draco and hid in one of his many safe houses. Before going to sleep, he let his grief overcome him and let the tears pour out for the man who was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Please do me a favor and press the review button! Thnx!


End file.
